


So Put Your Hands Up

by engine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, just so cheesy SO SO CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/pseuds/engine
Summary: A proposal, kind of.





	So Put Your Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> for oops_ohdear! originally posted on tumblr.

Logically, Carey knows PK’s just goofing around. No one quotes _Single Ladies_ and actually means it. At least, no one Carey knows quotes _Single Ladies_ and means it. PK in particular has a penchant for quoting Beyoncé at random. His love for her is well documented by various NHL media outlets. Nothing about this situation is new.

It’s an off day, and Carey wakes up groggy from his post-workout nap, stomach grumbling. PK is already gone, sheets cold on his side of the bed. When Carey makes it out to the kitchen, PK is reheating some lasagna and humming. Carey presses a kiss to his cheek, then sits down at the island to scroll through his phone.

PK sings, off key, “if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it,” putting a giant plate of lasagna in front of Carey.

Carey says, “sure.”

-

Look, Carey can admit it’s not his slickest moment. Half asleep and hungry never look good on him, and PK short circuits his brain at the best of times anyway. He didn’t stand a chance, with PK in a dumb Habs t-shirt and cartoon print boxers, providing him with lasagna after a two hour nap.

Carey can only deal with so much.

-

PK stares at him for a second, still holding his own plate; Carey’s stomach drops, and suddenly the leftovers don’t seem very appetizing. Something must show on his face - how could it _not_ , considering how he feels - because PK springs into action, putting his plate down and circling around the island in a few quick steps.

“Babe, don’t freak out,” he says, putting a tentative hand on Carey’s shoulder. He’s holding his other hand out, palm up.

“Shit,” Carey says, staring at the wall but not seeing it. His world shifts; oceans drain and the Earth splits, universes collapse in on themselves, all narrowing to one possibility. He drags his gaze back to PK’s face. “I want to _marry_ you.”

PK swallows, then takes a deep breath. “That’s a good thing,” he says, fingertips digging in between the bones of Carey’s shoulder. “It is a good thing. Right?”

His voice wavers, and adrenaline buzzes beneath Carey’s skin. “Of course it’s a good thing. _Jesus_ ,” he says, standing up and pressing a hand to PK’s hip, pushing into his space.

Kissing doesn’t really work: PK’s smiling too much, but that happens often enough that Carey’s used it, used to pressing kisses against the corner of his mouth, his lower lip, his chin, until PK gets with the program.

“You wanna marry me,” PK mumbles in between kisses. He runs a hand through Carey’s hair, the other hooked in Carey’s shirt. “We’re getting _married_.”

“Shut up.” Carey tucks his face into PK’s neck, cheeks and nose and ears bright red. He can’t stop smiling. “You didn’t even propose right.”

“You said _sure_ , Pricey. What does that say about you?” PK presses a kiss behind Carey’s ear, and rests a hand low on Carey’s back. “I’ll propose the right way, if you want,” he says, voice soft. “I’ll get down on one knee. I’ll get down on one knee at center fucking _ice_ , Carey, in front of the team, and the crowd, and the cameras.”

A shiver lights up Carey’s spine, but he shakes his head, turning enough so he can peer up at PK. “This is fine.”

PK smiles again, his brightest, most contagious grin.

-

Nearly two hours later, PK’s propped up against two pillows, and Carey’s half dozing, one arm thrown across PK’s waist. Carey really wishes he’d managed to eat that lasagna now.

Of course, this means Carey doesn’t see PK picking up his cell until it’s too late.

“Hey Mom, guess what?” PK says.

 _Well_ , Carey thinks, suddenly hyper aware of just how naked they both are, _this part definitely isn’t going into the engagement story._


End file.
